


ᴅᴀɢɢᴇʀ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ⚣ʏᴀᴏɪ♡ᴇ.ᴊ×ʟ.ᴀ✿ᴄᴀɴᴏɴ.ᴅɪᴠᴇʀɢᴇɴᴛ.ᴇʀᴏᴛɪᴄᴀ

by EreriLover247



Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Comforting Eren Yeager, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren is A Magnolia not a Yeager, Erwin Smith Being an Asshole, Erwin Smith Dies, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Furlan Dies but not Isabel, German Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Isabel & Eren are Twins, Isabel Magnolia and Eren Yeager are Related, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Has Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has OCD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Eren Yeager, One True Pairing, Only A Few Paragraphs Though, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Pervert Erwin Smith, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Seme Eren Yeager, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Then It's EreRi Endgame, Titan Eren Yeager, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, mama hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: ꧁ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢs⚠꧂༺ᴀɴɢsᴛ༻✿ғʟᴜғғ✿⌜sᴍᴜᴛ⌟⚞ɴᴏɴ/ᴄᴏɴ ʀᴀᴘᴇ⚟⚔ᴄᴀɴᴏɴɪᴄᴀʟ ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴄᴇ⚔♂ʏᴀᴏɪ♂⚣ʙᴏʏ×ʙᴏʏ/ᴍᴀʟᴇ×ᴍᴀʟᴇ/ᴇʀᴇɴ×ʟᴇᴠɪ⚿×⛾⚣♛ʙᴏᴛᴛᴏᴍ/sᴜʙᴍɪssɪᴠᴇ/ᴜᴋᴇ ʟᴇᴠɪ⛾♕♡ᴅᴏᴍɪɴᴀɴᴛ/sᴇᴍᴇ/ᴛᴏᴘ ᴇʀᴇɴ⚿♡ღᴘɪɴɪɴɢ ʟᴇᴠɪ ᴜᴡᴜღ━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑓 𝐸𝑟𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝐼𝑧𝑧𝑦'𝑠 𝑡𝑤𝑖𝑛 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟? 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝐹𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐿𝑒𝑣𝑖? 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑓 𝐼𝑠𝑎𝑏𝑒𝑙 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑑𝑖𝑒, 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝐹𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑎𝑛 𝑑𝑖𝑑? 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝐸𝑟𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼𝑠𝑎𝑏𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐿𝑒𝑣𝑖 𝑑𝑜 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚?𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑟𝑜𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑛 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑜𝑠?𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑜+𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑡!━━━━━━━༺۵༻━━━━━━━❝𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔴𝔢'𝔯𝔢 𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔬 𝔡𝔬 𝔦𝔰 𝔱𝔬 𝔟𝔢𝔩𝔦𝔢𝔳𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔴𝔢 𝔴𝔬𝔫'𝔱 𝔯𝔢𝔤𝔯𝔢𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔠𝔥𝔬𝔦𝔠𝔢 𝔴𝔢 𝔪𝔞𝔡𝔢.❞⛾—𝙻𝚎𝚟𝚒 𝙰𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚗, 𝙰𝚘𝚃: 𝙰𝙲𝚆𝙽𝚁—⛾
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Furlan Church & Isabel Magnolia, Eren Yeager & Hange Zoë, Furlan Church & Levi, Furlan Church & Levi & Eren Yeager, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia & Eren Yeager, Isabel Magnolia & Eren Yeager, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 𝟙. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕄𝕒𝕘𝕟𝕠𝕝𝕚𝕒 𝕋𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕤

⛾—𝔏𝔢𝔳𝔦—⛾  
⛾—𝔢𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔶𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔰 𝔬𝔩𝔡—⛾  
⛾—ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔒𝔫𝔢—⛾

I strolled the markets, stealing food and robbing stands. I uncovered the gear at my hip and zipped off before the owners could catch me, landing ten minutes later at the alleyway Farlan and I agreed upon.

"Hey, Levi! I got some meat for the next couple of nights, plus a little more cash and black market chocolate. I had more cash, but in order to not have the people on our asses, I bought it because I knew you'd be mad if we had the black market on our tails."

I grunted, my version of thanks. "I've got cash, so it's fine. I also got fruits, including those red apples you love." I threw the bags of fruit at him, taking the chocolate off his hands.

We headed home, gear covered and bags pressed to our chests for protection. Of course, that didn't stop any thugs from trying to pick a fight with us. A tall burly dude jumped Farlan, but I roundhouse kicked him off. I towered over him, knife unsheathed as I pointed it at his throat. "Do you have _any idea_ who I am!? I am Levi _fucking_ Ackerman! And _no one_ hurts my friends or touches my stuff! And no one touches _me_ either unless they are clean or have a death wish!"

His face went from intimidating to I-just-pissed-myself in seconds, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He trembled, and I stepped back sheathing my blade. "Farlan! Let's go home; these baboons aren't worth our time," I barked at the light blond, returning the packages to their protective place against my chest.

"Yes, sir!" He went around the idiots, getting back beside me and following my pace.

We arrived home and stored the food in the kitchen. I cleaned my knife and stuffed the money into the box, shoving it into the hidden compartment inside the ceiling. I cleaned the front area, sweeping the floor and soon scrubbing it down with lukewarm water and soap I had stolen along with the goods today.

The water was from the lake we had gotten two days ago, and already I was getting disgusted by it. "Farlan, we need to fetch more water soon. And I mean very fucking soon."

"Of course, clean freak." I turned to find him grinning sheepishly, a teasing tone in his voice.

I shook my head and finished my task. "It's your turn to clean the back of the house. Then we leave for the falls."

"Yes, sir, Levi!" He took the bucket and soap and left to finish the chores.

I fell into the wooden chair exhaustedly, an arm thrown over my face as I kicked my feet up on what I knew was a clean table. After all, _I_ was the one who cleaned it. After about ten minutes had passed Farlan was back, and I still wanted to sleep. Something impossible since all I wanted to do was sleep, but insomnia is a bitch.

"Ready to go, grumpy?" Farlan put the soap in the bucket and opened the door to dump the remaining water over the rails.

"Yes. Let's go." I took the bucket and led the way to the water. The sky shining through the big crevice of a hole above the falls was dark, specks of light glittering the atmosphere.

Once there I dipped the bucket in and set the now full bucket to the side. "Go downstream and wash up. I'll stay here and watch the bucket while I clean myself."

I briefly glanced at him as he two finger saluted and left. I stripped down and dipped a foot into the water and shivered. "Holy shit, it's fucking cold in here!" I heard Farlan shout from a distance as I shrugged and slid my whole body into the clear stream.

I sighed and soaked myself for a few minutes before I dug the soap from behind the rocks. I scrubbed and waded until I was rinsed, and then I got out and redressed and replaced the soap, the sounds of voices reaching my ears.

"Come on, Izzy! We can bathe the bird in the stream! Then we can take it home!"

A boy, sounding to be around thirteen, shouted out before stumbling through the bushes behind me. I heard the gasp and whirled around ready to defend myself.

"Oh! Izzy! Someone is already at the stream!" We stared at each other as a girl with fiery red hair came in behind him.

"Who– oh!"

The boy was about five foot and if he grew anymore through the years he'd be taller than me. Head covered in dirty dark coloured hair and eyes shining like the water stream. Blue with specks of silver and gold. The girl was the same height, but with red hair in two ponytails and eyes greener than gems.

I grunted and grabbed my bucket, walking downstream to find Farlan. "Hey, idiot! Hurry up and get cleaned! Stop playing around and let's go before less friendly company decides to pay us a visit as well!"

Splashes were heard and then Farlan was in sight throwing clothes on. I turned my head and was taken back when the kids were back in sight. I looked to the ceiling of the underground, a hand on my shoulder. I looked into Far's familiar soft blue-grey eyes.

"Ready to go, Mr Short and Grouchy?" I shrugged it off and smacked his head before walking home.

"Come on, you idiot. I don't want to go home to a robbed place like last time." I led us home and kicked the door open, content when I found the place the same as left. "Good," I muttered, setting the bucket down by the table.

I went to my room and removed my vest, folding it over a chair and shoving my shoes on the floor by the bed for easy access. I grabbed a book and went to my place bookmarked from my last reading.

I liked being alone, but there were some times where I wished I had a companion other than Farlan to spend my days with, however many I have left living down in this dump. Farlan is my best friend and Jeb was a friend as well, though after he passed it's just been us two getting by, the money piling up slowly for when we finally bail this place.

I'm Levi Ackerman, and I'm almost eighteen years old. Farlan is a year older than me. I stood at five foot three, and I already know I won't be growing any more once I hit eighteen. I had black hair as dark as night cut short and framing my sharp cheekbones and the back of my neck sliced down to the skin, tiny prickles of hair remaining. My eyes were odd and abnormal, but to me they were the only beautiful feature I saw. The right was silver, metallic and shiny when light hit it. The other was as blue as clear water, a speck of grey in the hues.

Farlan had soft grey almost blue eyes pale blond hair, standing at almost six feet tall. He has been with me since I was sixteen and my uncle had left me. I guess seeing me take down that big guy by myself without help made him think I was finally able to survive on my own. I was almost killed three months later, when that same man cornered me and attempted to beat me to pulp. Farlan rescued me, and I'll forever be grateful for his help.

I don't know when it was, or how it happened, but the last thing I remember was flipping through the story. When I blinked and reopened my eyes, Farlan was leaning over me. "Well gooood morning, sleeping beauty!"

I pushed his face away and groaned. "Ugh. Did you keep watch last night?"

"Nope. Didn't know you passed out till I woke up and saw you _not_ at the kitchen table trying to fall asleep." Sarcasm. Someone's in a playful mood this morning.

"Did you check on the money and food?"

"Yes, sir! All in place, midget!" I got up and stretched my sore body, bones and joints popping needily all over.

I sighed and pulled on my shoes. "Let's go eat. Apples for breakfast. I'll make some tea if you'll peel and slice the apples."

"Got it, boss!" He got to work, and I grabbed the black and silver tin of fresh tea leaves. I piled fresh wood into the stove and threw a match in, watching the flames rise up in a hot flash. I set the kettle on the stove and filled it with water, leaving it alone to boil.

"Any plans today, Levi? Or is it stay-at-home?"

I looked over at him and took an offered apple slice. "Staying at home. I've got books I need to finish."

"Nerd!" He threw a piece of apple at me, and my hand flew up to catch it.

"Jerk!" I threw it back and hit him square in the forehead.

"I love you toooooo, Levy-Lev!"

I opened my mouth to remark and was met with a piece of chocolate. "Mm!"

"Calm your tits, Leviiii!" He finished his apple, and I flipped him off as I watched the tea.

Yells ricocheted through the door, and then as I opened it to investigate the problem, two figures crashed forward and landed at my and Farlan's feet. "Waaaah!"

A flash of red and brown stumbled on their knees, and I was flashing my knife as three thugs came up the stairs. "Hello. Have you seen a couple of runts by any chance?"

I stood in front of the twins, covering their presence as I eyed the suspicious men. "No. Can you leave my doorstep? I was hoping to enjoy some tea and a story before you _gentlemen_ came by." I spat out the word 'gentlemen', pressing the blade against his neck.

"Sorry. No can do, bud! Not until we get the kids."

"Tell me _why_ in the hell you want them, anyways."

The kettle whistled, and I ignored it as I watched the thugs. "They tried to escape the eleventh stairway to the surface."

My eyes widened, but I kept a straight face. "Really. Sorry, can't give them to you. You look _filthy_ and undeserving of entering my _clean_ home."

"Okay! That is _it_!" The leader tried to barge past me, but my knife went up and sliced his arm.

"I told you to leave. You're a disgusting pig, and I am the king of these streets. Leave before I kill you." He fell into the two behind him, and they all left.

"Alright, you two. What are you doing invading my home?"

I shut the door and turned to the two for the first time. Farlan was attending the tea, and I thanked him when he gave me a cup. "Well?"

I arched up a brow and waited for them to speak.

"Oh, it's you guys from the stream! _Hallo_ , I'm Eren and this Isabel Magnolia! We're twins! I'm the oldest, and she's the youngest, but only by twenty minutes. We were trying to free a bird Izzy had saved and nurtured, but those meanies wouldn't let us!" Okay. More than I wanted, but okay.

"Alright. Good to know. Now wash up; you're filthy. We leave at dusk, so stay quiet until then." I took my tea to my room and sat in my chair. I finished fifty more pages before lunch came around. I ate an apple and a piece of cooked meat before going back to reading, finishing sixty seven more pages before a knock rapped on my door. "Yeees?" I dropped the book on the table and stood up to answer it.

I was met with bright eyes and a wide smile. "We're leaving! You coming?"

I sighed. "Gimme a minute, runt." I shut the door and turned around. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my jacket. I went back and opened the door to see Eren still standing there. "Well, I didn't mean to stay here and wait when I said 'gimme a minute', buuut."

"You're funny, Mister!" He was grinning, teeth glinting in the dim hall.

"Too bright," I muttered, walking past him.

"Huh?" I kept walking, pulling Farlan along with me.

"We have a bird to free. Let's go, gang." I heard a scream, and I instantly turned to shush the small girl. "Shush, girly. Curfew was an hour ago, and I ain't fighting off guards. Let's free the sparrow, and maybe I'll give you a piece of chocolate."

They squealed, and I smacked the back of their heads.

"Sowwy, Webiiiiiiiii!" They cried as I dragged them to the stream.

"Thank you, Levi! Come on, Ery! Let's let the sparrow flyyyyyy!" They ran off to a tall rock and climbed it.

I watched with my arms crossed and an internal smile. Isabel threw her hands up into the air with the bird in her palms, wings flapping quietly as it soared off. I watched the feathers flutter to the ground, Eren's nimble fingers catching a stray one. He ran up to me and waved it in front of my face.

"Here, Lee! Have a feather for good luck!" I stared half in disgust and half in amusement as he held out the feather.

"Do you know how many _germs_ are on that thing?"

He shook his head and dropped his hand. "Sorry."

Oh no. Don't cry. I pat his head. "It's alright, kid. Let's go home. I have chocolate."

"Black market chocolate? Cool!" He ran off towards the city, and I chuckled and followed behind. Izzy ran past, and Farlan joined me.

"Excitable kids."

"Hmm. I wonder what happened to their parents."

They looked healthy, so who's been taking care of them?

"We'll need to get some extra money to get them out of here. You and I should know how terrible this place is for children. They'll barely survive here alone."

"Really? I like them. They're lively, and fun, and something we need around this place. We don't have much entertainment at home, so maybe I can get cards and teach them to play, like with Jeb."

A flash of pain in his eyes, and I pulled him in. "You know, he's in a better place then we are. He was a good man, so I'm sure he's somewhere good. Probably hitting on all the ladies."

I tried to lighten the mood, and I figured it started to work when he smiled. "Yea. Typical Jeb, hogging all the girls as usual."

We arrived home, and I spotted the kids standing in front of the closed door. "Ready, gang?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then let's go in, already! I want to read!" I shoved them all in. "Tomorrow, I will teach you to clean. Then when you have mastered that, we teach you to fly."

"Fly? You can fly!? How!?"

I spelled out four syllables, and I watched two pairs of bright eyes light up like the sun. "3 — D — M — G."


	2. 𝟚. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 𝕊𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕃𝕖𝕘𝕚𝕠𝕟

⛾-𝔏𝔢𝔳𝔦-⛾  
⛾-𝔱𝔴𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔶 𝔱𝔥𝔯𝔢𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔴𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔶 𝔢𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔶𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔰 𝔬𝔩𝔡-⛾  
⛾-ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔗𝔴𝔬-⛾

_Shit shit shit shit fucking shit!_ Me and the gang sprang off on the gear, soldiers chasing after us. I lead them away from the other three, crashing through a broken window and zipping through an abandoned hallway. I exited out of the hole in the wall and sling shot myself backwards as the scout got closer. They turned around and came at me, and I brandished my knife, drawing it to their throat. He pulled a blade out and retracted my hand, fighting back. I back flipped away, and another scout flew overhead, hood flapping as his face was clearly noticed.

Captain Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps was coming at me. I parried his blade and fought back like before, glaring and growling angrily. Our boss had given us a mission for two thousand pounds to kill Erwin Smith, and here he was in the flesh.

We crashed into the ground, and he gained the upper hand, shoving my face into the mud. I growled again, this time at the dirtiness, my arms forcefully twisted back behind me as my blade fell. Isabel was shoved face first into the dirt in front of me, her twin brother and Farlan behind her with their arms bound behind them.

I glared at them all for hurting my family.

"What is your name?"

Bushy brows pushed his face near mine, and I spat in it. "Fuck you."

"Well, 'Fuck You', I'm Erwin Smith, and I want to invite you and your friends into the Scouting Legion."

"How about no!" I struggled, but he kept a tight hold on me.

"Hmm. A shame, really. If you all come with us, you can live on the surface for free and never have to worry about being starved or unsafe again."

Sounded like a good deal. I continued to fight him. I stayed silent.

"Mike! Load up those three. I'll get 'Fuck You' here in the carriage myself."

I watched as they were shoved into the carriage outside. They looked conflicted. I turned back to the captain.

"...so, would you work with us?"

I looked to where my friends were waiting for me, and then back at him. "Yes," I growled out, teeth gritting as I was released. I grabbed my blade and followed him to the horse-drawn carriage. I climbed in, and he closed the door. We started moving, and next thing I know, we're at their headquarters.

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║

"Introduce yourselves, newbies!"

"I'm Isabel Magnolia! Nice ta' meet cha!" She offered her heart as she shouted.

"And I'm Eren Magnolia! Same here!" Both Isabel and Eren were ecstatic about everything despite how we came to be here.

According to them, it was the best way to get to the surface. They even allowed us to get all of our personal money and items. I just brought my books, but Izzy and Farlan took the chocolate. Farlan had his own books, and we had to return the 3 Dimensional Maneuvering gear we stole.

"Levi." I crossed my arms and glared at the trainer.

"Show respect, you runt!"

I scoffed and looked to Far. "Farlan Church, sir!" He, too, saluted.

"Alright, maggots! Let's see what you can do!"

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║

We all excelled in maneuvering gear training, and the titan trial tests with the dummies were easier than it looked. For me anyway. Izzy and Eren both messed around but still got their work done.

Farlan was more excelled in strategy. He's always been best at planning our underground jobs. I just assigned them duties and did my part.

We were soon graduated top of our class and on our way outside the walls for our first expedition.

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║

My eyes stayed with my friends, and when silence and rain fell simultaneously, I nodded in their direction and searched for Erwin. Fog creeped up on me, and I almost missed the footprints on the ground larger than a humans. It was going the opposite of where I was headed, and I turned around with wide eyes and fear gripping my heart. Isabel and Eren both continued to fight, but when I went to find Farlan, he was already gone.

"Noooo! Farley!" Izzy cried over his body, and Eren was by my side in seconds.

"Fuck, Levi, I'm so fucking sorry." I stared into his watering eyes, and I don't know who reached first. Him or me? Next thing that happened was me and Eren squeezing each other as we cried. I pulled back as another titan screeched, and I let a battle cry as I charged it with everything I had.

I mutilated it before I killed it, landing in the bloody mud with Eren catching me in his arms. I shook and sobbed in his shoulder as Izzy joined us. The sounds of feet walking in the mud caught our attention, and we turned to see Erwin and Mike and the soldiers all looking at us beside or on their horses.

I shook not in grief but in anger as I drew back and pulled my blade out and jumped him. "You bastard! I'm going to kill you! It's what I'm here for!"

He parried me with his own blade. His arm came up, and a scroll was thrown at my feet. "These documents are fake. The real ones were taken to Zackley. They're most likely with him right now. Lobov is finished."

"You- you knew everything, yet you still left us alone? You- you monster!" I looked to where Far's body was, and his voice echoed in my mind. _Believe in us!_

"We're counting on you, Bro!"

"We put our trust in you, Lee!"

That's right. I still have Isabel and Eren. I have to take care of them now.

"Don't. You'll regret it. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that's left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only affecting your next decision. We're going to continue the expeditions. I expect you to come with me." He turned, got on his horse, and took off.

My head bowed, and soon Eren and Isabel were back to embracing me. _Don't worry, Far. I won't regret this choice. I'll keep them safe, and I'll fight, and I'll make you proud. Keep an eye on my mother, please. I will kill Erwin! I promise you!_

Me and the Magnolia's climbed our horses and followed the Captain. That day stuck with all of us. It was a day we lost a piece of ourselves. But we also found ourselves, as well.

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║

"Tch. Clean this room again, cadet! That's an order!"

I walked from the room and looked for Eren. He was supposed to be training a group of cadets, but I couldn't find him nor the shits anywhere. "Looking for me, shortie?"

I whirled around to see Eren with a coconut and a girl who looked too much like me standing behind him. "Yes. I was. We have to meet Isabel on the tower for lunch, remember?"

"Oh! Coming!" He turned to the two cadets and whispered something to them before running to me. "Let's go, Lee!" His hand grabbed mine, and my cheeks warmed up as he dragged me off.

"Slow down, you brat! Oi! My legs are shorter than yours! Are you even listening?" I was freaking out, not knowing why I was feeling this way for the kid five years my junior. I've known him since he was thirteen years old. It's kind of a little weird to think of weird things involving him.

"Nope! I'm hungry, and you're slow! Soooo, deal with it, Levy-Levs!" We arrived at the tower, and we walked over to Izzy. She had lunch ready for us.

"Finally, Big Bros! I was waiting for _ever_ for you two! What took you too long!?"

"Someone was chatting instead of training with the cadets, and I had to hunt him down."

"They're not _just_ my cadets, they're my friends!" Eren defended.

"Yea, yea. Whatever. Tea. Now." Eren made me a cup of tea for us all, and Izzy handed out plates of potatoes and bread and bowls of vegetable soup.

"Itadakimasu!" They dug in like animals, and I dipped my bread in my soup and nibbled on it.

"Tch. Pigs."

"Bleh!" They stuck their tongues out at me, food still in their mouths.

"I stan with my comment." I finished my food and waited for the other two to finish as well.

I watched the clouds roll by and the geese soar high and the birds do the same. I was envious of the creatures. They were free and protected by the skies. Nothing could hurt them as long as they could soar to the sky. I guess that's why our symbol is the Wings of Freedom. Something to remind us of what we are fighting for.

"Done! See ya', Ery!" Izzy jumped up and down the tower stairs faster than I could blink, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well, that was quick. She didn't choke, did she?"

Eren shook his head as I turned to face him. "Naah. She's fine! She's Izzy!" He chuckled and went back to eating his bread. He was down to half a loaf, a quarter of a bowl of soup, and a few bites of potato left.

"Hurry up and eat, brat. You have idiots to train." I picked up my dishes and looked back at the geese.

"I'm jealous," Eren spoke up and almost had me dropping my plate.

"Why?"

"You're admired by a lot of people. I've known you longer that they have, and already everybody respects and loves you. Many people see me as your 'companion'. I'm your friend! Izzy is your friend! Why the hell do people degrade me and her when we're just as skilled as you are?" I forgot the dishes in favour of comforting the younger.

"They're idiots is why. Don't listen to what people say about you two. Shouldn't my opinion be the only one that matters in this friendship?"

Hands empty, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close as I reprimanded him. My right hand carded through his soft brown hair as I rubbed circles into his back with my left.

"Of course it does. It means more than some petty civilian or a low cadet. You and Izzy both come first before anything else in the world. I made friends in the 104th trainees squad, but they ain't you, and they ain't my sister. I'm sorry for letting their words get to me."

His face buried in my shoulder, he apologized and returned the hug.

"Eren! There you are! We missed you at lunch!" A female voice cut through our blissful silence, and I released him to see the raven female cadet from before. "And what are you doing hugging the midget captain like you know him, anyways!?"

 _Jeez, she's annoying. How does Eren even stand her?_ "We're _friends_ , so please stop acting like a jealous _girlfriend_ because I definitely know that's something you'll never be. Get back to lunch like a good cadet and leave the superiors to their privy business."

"What- huh- who says I can't be his girlfriend!? Surely not you! He's not your trainee, and he isn't your servant! And he is certainly not your friend or anything similar!"

"Mikasa! Quiet! This is Humanity's Strongest soldier you are defacing! And he is _certainly_ my friend! I practically grew up with him, and I've known him longer than I've known you. I don't have to be your friend. And I'm seriously _never_ going to have you as a girlfriend. Not after that. Besides, I'm too gay for you. Eck! Girls. Hooooooeh! Leviii let's go find Izzy!"

I stood there and watched Eren point a finger at the cadet and scold her, shivering in disgust when he rejected her. I raised an eyebrow at the proclamation of being gay. He gripped my hand and picked up our dishes one-handed before dragging me down the stairs.

"Damn, brat. You have fire."

He chuckled and squeezed my palm. "No one messes with my family!"

_'Family'. That one word that kills me the most in the world. It makes me sick just hearing it from his lips. His lips. I wanna kiss them. I wanna claim them; I want them to claim mine. I want him to be mine and me his. Please, Eren. Just love me as I love you. Don't look at other men with those eyes when I can't keep them for myself._

"You alright, Lee?" I looked at his wide eyes. They were just as bright and colourful as the first time I laid my own on them. Just as blue, green and grey as always. Darker, perhaps, with age and growth and experience, but still as beautiful as always.

"Yea. I am. Don't worry, Eren." He shook his head and stopped walking.

"I'm always going to worry about you, Levi. You are important to me. Just remember that!" He grinned his gorgeous smile, and I returned it with a smaller one.

"Yea."

We continued looking for Isabel, finding her in the kitchen cleaning the dishes with Armin. "Levy-Levs! Ery! Finally, slow pokes!" She whined as she dropped the wrag and dish she was currently cleaning and threw her arms around us both, sudsy wet hands and all.

"Sorry, Isa. Mikasa stopped us, and I had to scold her. She knows I'm gay now, sooooo."

"You told her!? Why!?"

I pulled my hand away and sat at the counter as Eren told her and coconut the story of the series of ( _ **un**_ )fortunate events. I made a fresh cup of tea and sipped at it until they were done, leading Eren and Isabel to our shared office. They sat in their desk chairs, stretching their arms as they picked up their quills and began their paperwork. I did mine and started cleaning when they were finished.

Eren was behind me, grabbing a broom and sweeping the floor rhythmically. I dusted the shelves, handing Isa a wet cloth to get on the floor. When everything was cleaned, we grabbed the signed paperwork and walked to Erwin's office side-by-side.

"Leviiiii! Erennnnn! Isabelllll! My childrennnnn!" I stopped and braced myself, stiffening my form.

She crashed into my back and into the floor. I stumbled, and Eren caught me before I hurt myself.

"Shitty glasses. What the fuck do you want?" I growled, straightening myself and turning to the crazy squad leader.

"I wanted to check on you guys! I haven't seen you in a while!"

I chopped her forehead with the pinky side of my hand, scoffing and turning around to finish walking up to the Commander's door. I allowed Isa to knock, and she opened it at the sound of a scruff _come in_.

We walked in and set the papers on his desk. "Aah. Hello, Eren. Isabel. _Levi_."

I shivered in disgust at the way he said my name. Like a disgusting purr.

"Sir."

We saluted and turned to leave.

"Levi. Can I talk to you for a minute, please? Alone?"

 _No, you can't, you sick pig._ "Yes, sir. Eren, Isa, I'll see you three in the room in three minutes. If I'm not there in six, HAM."

I saw the flash of confusion in the man's eyes. "'Kay, Lee! Love ya!" They left, and I felt the dread of being alone with this man.

I kept my distance, even when he beckoned me over with a finger. "No, thank you. I'm more comfortable over here, sir."

« _ **this part until you see "I've never felt more relieved" can be skipped. Half-rape/noncon/Erwin×Levi ahead.**_ »

I pressed my back against the door, and when I saw him stand up and walk around his desk, I felt myself pale.

"Awww. Levi, you wound me. Don't you remember I saved you and your little piggies? You owe me, Corporal."

I shook, pressed my lips, fidgeted, narrowed my eyes at the lamp light, hunched my back, and crossed my arms. I was feeling a lot of emotions all at once: anxiety, disgust, displeasure, distress, and fear. One hand gripped both of my arms and forced them over my head, and another forced my chin over. I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and stood my ground.

"Now, Levi. Don't fight, and I'll take _good_ care of you." Lips, disgusting, revolting lips, scaled my jaw and my chin as his hand left my chin and slipped the cravat off. He unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off as I struggled against him.

He barraged me with lips and tongue and teeth, rancorous, crude, detrimental. His eyes were sinister, ravening, piercing, sickening, greedy. I hated them. I forced my eyes closed again. _Where is he? Hanji? Armin? Mikasa? Isabel?_ _ **Eren**_ _?_

My pants were removed, and his hands were shoving me on my stomach on his desk. My pants were gone and my boxers were dragged down my legs. I thought of good things. _Eren's eyes. Eren's smell. Eren's hair. Eren's smile._ _ **Eren**_ _._

Those lips and teeth and tongue went down my back and over my cheeks. I felt them parted and his mouth wrapping around my entrance. The unclean muscle forced its way into my body, and I started to fight against him. I tried to wiggle away, but he just hit my ass with a large, heavy palm. I stiffened and listened to the door.

I prayed that it would open to _anyone_ just about now.

"So exquisite. You're sweet, love."

I wailed in discomfort and disgust, feeling him stand and hearing his pants go down. I felt a thick muscle prod me, and then the door burst open.

I've never felt more relieved to see Eren then I did now. I turned my head as the cock disappeared from my abused hole, and the hands let me go. I slumped into the wood and stared into Eren's widened, fearful eyes. I pleaded with mine, and he rushed over to me.

"Oh, Jesus, Lee! Fuck! Get the hell away from him, you rapist!" He grabbed my legs and pulled my pants and underwear up my calves and thighs, slipping my arms into the sleeves of my shirt and throwing my cravat lazily around my neck before sweeping me off my feet and into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried myself in his shoulder, releasing the tears from my eyes as I sobbed. I knew I was acting weak, but it had been years since I had last cried. He took me to our room, and I saw Mikasa and Hanji and Armin behind him. They all had sorry looks in their eyes. I hid mine, feeling his comfort more than hearing it as I blocked out the world.

He set me on the bed and pulled the blanket back, laying me down and draping the cover over me as he slid underneath. He pulled me in, and I let him soothe me. I felt the bed dip more and a small pair of arms wrap around me. I heard Izzy's humming and her soft shushing noises as she pet my hair. My shoes were discarded by nimble fingers, and I didn't realise Isa had moved until my feet were no longer cramping and my jacket was gone with my cravat. My shirt was pulled off, pants removed and underwear gone. I was no longer in bed, no longer in safe arms. I was lifted and placed in warm, almost hot, water. My hair was washed with thin fingers, and a rag cleaned my upper body.

My mind went on autopilot as I took it and cleaned my lower body. I saw Eren turn his head respectively, and I dropped the wet towel. He grabbed a large dry one and Isa lifted me up. I felt like a child, a small and helpless kid. I was wrapped and dried, dressed in fresh boxers and clean sweats and one of Eren's soft shirts. I lifted the long sleeve up to my nose and smelled his comforting scent of lemons and sweet grass.

I was again put in bed, and we all cuddled with each other for familiarity. The next day they let me sleep in and took turns bringing food. I was pampered for a whole week after the incident. Eventually I had to get checked up on by Hanji, and we did that the second day. The third day we went to the capital and pressed charges against Erwin. He was demoted and put behind bars for seven years. I didn't care about the sentence. I was safe with Eren through the whole ordeal. Isabel never left our sides, and I got to spend the week in their arms. Eren's especially.

Hanji replaced Erwin. When the rest of the Legion was told about him, there was an uproar. Four people came up and confessed to Zoë what he had done to them. It was sick. When I heard the news, I punched a wall. Eren nursed my bruised knuckles, and Hanji sent a report to the capital with written confessions from the people.

Now all we have to do is wait until we hear from the Council about his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,568 words  
> ~•Your Alpha•~


	3. 𝟛. 𝔼𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤

⛾-𝔏𝔢𝔳𝔦-⛾  
⛾-𝔱𝔴𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔶 𝔢𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔶𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔰 𝔬𝔩𝔡-⛾  
⛾-ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔭𝔱𝔢𝔯 𝔗𝔥𝔯𝔢𝔢-⛾

I paced in front of the trainees we just brought in, lecturing them and getting them all ready for their first expedition. It was just a training expedition. Eren was with his own group consoling them, and Isa was hopefully doing the same.

"Leviii! Have you seen my brother!?"

_Isabel?_ I turned to look at her. "No, I haven't. Not since last night. Why? What happened?" _Eren wasn't in bed or in our room this morning. I thought he just got up early for the expedition. What happened to him!?_

"Really? Someone gave me a note, and when I read it, I thought you and him were playing a prank on me before we left. Something to lighten the mood! I think he's been kidnapped!"

_No._ "Mother _fucker_!"

I stalked off and punched the first wall I came to, over and over until the knuckles were bleeding. _Who would kidnap him!? What do they want!? What are they trying to achieve!?_

I walked over to Hanji and told them to call off the expedition. We weren't leaving until I knew he was safe.

║▌│█║▌│ █║▌│█│║▌║

Ten hours of no Eren later, and I had my first panic attack. Hunched down in a ball in Hanji's lab, I tried to calm myself down while another search party went and searched the woods. I hoped they would find him somewhere. I don't know what to tell Izzy if we find him or presume him missing and/or dead. It would break me, as well.

Hanji helped me breathe, and then they moved me to their desk chair. I sat there with my face buried in my arms. I wasn't crying. No, I was just drained from everything that has happened from nine days ago, and today being the icing on the cake.

"Commander! You may want to come take a look! It's squad leader Eren! He came from the woods, commander, but something's happened! He passed out upon arrival, mumbling something about titans and shifters and a man."

_Eren! He's back! And shifters? A man? What happened to him?_

I hopped off the chair and ran off to the parade grounds. I saw him lying on a cot with Armin and Moblit both attending him. I ran to his side and fell to my knees, ignoring the dirt staining my pants as I gripped his hand and looked for injuries. He was clean, and that confused me.

"He's gonna be alright, sir. Just a small bump on the head from falling, but otherwise he will be just fine."

I patted Armin's head and nodded. "Thanks, Arlert."

He smiled and stepped back. I picked up the boy and carried him to our room, setting him on my bed. I removed his shoes and pulled the cover over him. I laid on top of the duvet beside him, careful not to jostle him. I lay there a few hours, Isabel joining us for one of them before being called away by some of the 104th. It was just for a while, which I'm grateful for. Eventually he stirred. I sat up and watched him.

His head swiveled side to side, and he groaned as his right hand moved to cradle it. I set a careful hand on his shoulder. In the next second I was shoved on my back, and my arms were pinned down, a blade drawn and pressed against my neck. I stayed calm, waiting for him to wake up all the way. When he looked clearly into my eyes, he pulled the dagger back and let my arms go. We stared into each other's eyes, blue-green holding grey in its grasp.

I spoke first. "Eren. How are you feeling?"

His eyes widened, and I grabbed his hands. "A man. I woke up early to do a little exercise before we left, and I saw a man leave the woods. I asked him if he was fine, and if he needed help. He said he was there for me. He wanted to talk to me, a Survey Corp member, and so we did. It was just about how he spent all his life trying to get an understanding with the titans. What their motives were, their weaknesses, how to make us stronger against them.

"Eventually he told me about how he was working on this serum, that would make a _super soldier_ he said. It would travel in the spinal cord and connect to all the nerves of the body, fusing with the brain stem. It would allow the person to shift. I asked how. He said _pain_. And a clear _mind goal_. Doesn't work unless it's being used for good.

"Others have been able to control it completely, but this serum he created, it is supposed to work the same. But it can't be controlled like the others. It can't be called with a traitorous mindset. Only for the saving of humanity.

"He told me he wanted to give it to me. I asked why. He said because he was watching me from afar. He knew based on behaviour and his sightings that I was strong inside and out. He didn't want anyone else. Just me.

"I fought back, but he stabbed me with a needle. Injected every drop that was in the syringe. Everything else after that is dark. I woke up alone. One of his shoes was on the ground, and so were his glasses, and I assume he ran off in a hurry."

So much information. This sounds like Hanji fuel. I squeezed his hand. "Can I get Hanji? Or at least fill her in a little?"

"I just want you right now. Sorry, Lee."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Alright."

He dragged my body against his, drawing in my warmth. I allowed him. I held him. He seemed to need it. "Thanks."

I squeezed him and let him be as he wanted. "Levi. I love you."

Those words; the bane of my existence. They break me when he says them to me. Like a brotherly love. I don't want it. I want more than that; a lifetime love.

"I love you too, Ere-"

"No! Don't say that!" _What?_ "I _love you_!" _Okay. Now I'm confused._ "Not like I love Izzy, either! You're no _brother_ to me, you're _more_ than that!" _Oh. "I_ love you so much it hurts," he whispered against my shoulder, and I tensed in his hold. _Not like he loves Is? Huh? Does he mean-?_

"I love you too, brat. I mean it." I don't know what to say, really, except to return the words to him.

"Really!?" He pulled his head back, and his eyes captured mine in a fierce, determined grab.

I nodded, wiping the stray tear from his face. He smiled his goofy smile, and I gave him a smile back. "Hey, brat. Be mine."

He shook his head. "Nope! _You're_ gonna be _mine_!" He somehow pulled off a smirk while smiling wide, a mischievous glint in his lovely eyes.

"Hoh? Really?" I lifted an eyebrow, smirking in return.

"Yep!" The 'p' was popped as he dragged me down on the bed.

"Hmm. You know, we were supposed to leave the walls today. But then _somebody_ had to walk off with a stranger and get drugged. Speaking of, I want to go to Hanji and make sure the drug he gave you isn't lethal." I rolled away and planted my feet in the ground.

I heard him groan behind me. "Fiiiiine!"

He stood up off the bed and took my hand. I took advantage of the hold and dragged him out of the room towards the lab. I pulled him in and pushed him onto the metal table. "Hanji. Look him over. Now." I barked at them and stood back with my arms crossed.

"Alright!" They got a syringe and plunged it in his arm, drawing blood swiftly.

They took it to their workstation and studied it for what felt like hours. Later they said they saw nothing wrong. "Ooh! His white blood cell count is _drastically_ higher than it normally should. Interesting!" They picked up a scalpel and, before I could even blink or stop them, sliced it down the center of his palm.

I screamed at them and yanked his hand away from them, freezing in place when a thick smoke just like a dead titans steam rose from his bleeding flesh. Eren didn't register the pain. Instead he froze and stared - frightened - at the sealing wound. My eyes became saucers, and I cradled it gently in my hand. It was completely healed in twenty seconds.

"Eren. Is this the serum?"

He nodded his head. "Has to be. Whatever the bastard did, it gave me some enhanced healing abilities."

I rubbed my finger over the spot where the cut used to spill. "Amazing. Let's just hope nothing bad happens with that serum," I whispered as I leaned my head down to rest against his arm.

An arm wrapped me in an embrace. I wrapped mine around him, and we didn't move for some time.

"Hohohoh! Is there something going on between you two!?"

I turned to Hanji with a glare. "What of it, shitty glasses?"

"You've always been closer to him, and I'm always catching you pointing puppy eyes at him! So I was wondering if you two were screwing each other or lovers!"

I grimaced. "We're not 'screwing around', though 'lovers' isn't much of a title I'd use for us. More like I'm his. I'd say he's mine as well, but he doesn't like being below anyone." _Fuck. I feel like I just said a little too much already._

"Levi." Eren's voice was a warning even while just saying my name.

I averted his gaze and looked down, burning with shame.

"What do you mean by that?" I didn't say anything, opting for staying silent and letting Eren say what he wanted to if he wanted to.

"I had a bad past. I'm not saying anything more than that. That stays hidden in the dark where it belongs."

I apologized with a look. He nodded, and I smiled a half smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just always see you two together, and you guys are rarely seen apart..."

I silenced them with a dark look. "No questions, four eyes. And no opening your big mouth to others. That's our job."

"Alright, alright, alright. I get the message! Now. Can I do experiments on him?"

"No!" Me and Eren both yelled at them, denying them instantly.

"Hmph. Fine."

"Now if you'll excuse us, I want some tea." I stood up and disappeared out the door. 

Eren was right behind me, his hand searching mine. "Did they reschedule the expedition?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. Should have asked them when we were in there." I cursed myself silently.

"Shit. Yea, that would have been a good idea, huh?"

I nodded, and he stopped walking. I stopped at the pull of his arm and looked back to see what was wrong. The moment my mouth opened to ask, his lips were on mine. I gasped into it, his tongue snaking between my lips as it claimed me.

He pulled away after retracting his tongue, resting his forehead on mine. "I really do love you, Levi."

I chuckled. "And I really love you too, brat."

"When will you stop calling me a braaaat!?" He whined out.

"When you stop acting like one." I flicked his forehead after moving back and resumed walking.

My hand was still holding his, and he followed.

"Guys! There you are! I thought something happened to you both!" Isa came down the hall running with spilling tears down her face.

I halted and caught her. "We're fine, Isabel. Calm down. We went to Hanji. Some assface injected Eren with some type of fast healing serum this morning. We won't know the full extent until later."

"Oh, cool! So Eren now has super fast healing powers?"

I shook my head. "They're not powers, Izzy, but a new ability."

"That's still awesome! My twin bro is a super soldier!"

She jumped up and cheered. I saw Eren's expression change. "Is. This isn't a game. This is serious. No one knows what this serum really does. The only person who knows is the man who gave it to me."

She stopped, finally, and looked back. "Oh. So it could also be a bad thing?"

I nodded. Her eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry, Izzy-Bell. I'll make sure nothing happens to the brat."

She nodded erratically and grinned. I pat her head. "Soooooo, change of subject!" _Oh Gods no._ "Why are you clinging to each other's hands!?"

_Gods kill her and save me, please._ I sighed and looked to Eren for the answer. "We're technically dating? I think. It's not really titled."

I nodded my head for the millionth time today, rubbing my temple.

"Aaaaah! Finally, Big Bro! Watching you puppy dog eye Eren was _starting_ to get a little annoying, if I'm being honest."

"Does everybody know I was 'puppy dog eyeing' Eren!?" I threw my hands up in the air and stomped off.

"Wait! I'm sorry! And, uh, yea! Kind of! You make it _super_ obvious!" Isabel ran after me, and I turned back to see Eren staring dumbstruck into space. I paused as Izzy skidded past. "Oi! Eren! You coming or not?"

He looked up and ran after me. He grabbed my hand again, and we walked past Isa.

"Leviiiiii! I'm sorry, okaaaay!?" I grunted and kept walking away.

"Awwww! Is Levy-Levs embarrassed?" Eren cooed in my ear, stopping us and pushing my back against the castle wall.

My breath hitched and caught in my throat. I fought back the panic, telling myself _it's only fucking Eren!_ _He_ is not here. I am _safe_ from _him_ as long as Eren stays by side.

"Shit. Levi, I'm sorry." Eren backed away and let me go.

I shook my head and pulled him back. I wrapped both of my arms around his waist. "Don't let go. Just please," I mumbled against his shoulder.

"Okay, Lee. I won't let you go." We held each other. That's all we did for the next five minutes.

A throat clearing pulled us apart. I looked to check who it was. It was Armin. I pushed Eren's shoulder. "Hey, Arlert. What is it?"

"Nothing, sir! And, I won't tell of what I saw here, sirs." He saluted, and I shook my head.

"Thanks. Now was there something you actually needed, or were you just walking through?"

"Oh yea! I was looking for Jean. He promised to help me organize the stacks of books in the library and get them put up. Have you guys seen him?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry, kid. I've been all over the place but I haven't seen the horse anywhere."

"Neither have I. Sorry, Armin." Eren answered as well, and I watched Arlert nod.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you guys around!" He waved and ran off, boots tapping on the stone floor. "Also, it's about time you stopped puppy dog eyeing Squad Leader and actually got together." The coconut laughed, and I heard Eren laughing beside me.

"Again: _does every - fucking - body know I was 'puppy dog eyeing' Eren!?_ " I fisted my hair, falling back against the wall.

"I think so, Corporal."

I shook an accusing finger at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, you shitty little brat!?"

He kept on laughing until he was practically crying, wiping his eyes as he looked at me. "Yea, I am. You're adorable when angry. But you're also adorable when confused."

I groaned and shoved my face in my hands.

"Leeee! I'm sorry! Forgive me?"

I nodded. "'Love you."

He pulled me close, kissing my forehead. "I love you too, Leviiii."

"Stop acting like a little baby and let's go for a ride to the lake. I wanna spend time with you alone before we have to think about expeditions or titans or Hanji or the _serum_." He followed me, a skip in his step as he nuzzled my hand and kissed the palm.

"You are a moody man, Corporal Ackerman." Eren had a teasing lilt in his voice, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are more moody than Izzy when she's on her girl days, you brat." I watched him pout behind me with a smirk spread on my face.

"Hmph. Meanie." He bit my knuckles, eyes bright with humour.

"Let go, dork. I can't ride a horse with you holding on like a rabid dog." He did so reluctantly, standing straight.

"Good boy." I patted his head and turned to the horses. I saddled my Black Beauty, mounting her while Eren got his grey beauty ready and climbed on. "Hiya, Black Beauty."

"Hiya, Ol' Beauty. Wait for me, Lee!" Eren and I raced to the lake, sliding off once we got there and laying in the tall grass side by side. We stared up at the sky, eyes following the clouds as they moved. A face blocked my view, and lips cascaded over mine.

I gasped in surprise for a second time today, and I pushed at shoulders weakly looking for breath. He pulled back and let me breathe before diving back in, arms winding around my waist and legs straddling my hips. My arms wound around his neck, and I groaned as he moved away and kissed my jaw. My breath hitched when he moved down to my neck, and he was backed away in a second.

"Shit, I fucked up again. I'm sorry, Levi!"

I smacked his chest. "Shut it, brat. It isn't your fault. It's Erwin's for doing the things he did. And it's me for allowing it to affect me in any way." I pulled him down for another, softer kiss. "Now stop beating yourself up and just love me like you've been doing. That's all I want you to focus on, got it?"

He nodded his head and pressed his lips against my lips. "I love you so much, Lee. So fucking much; too much. I don't want to lose you to something stupid I didn't realise I did."

"And you won't, as long as I keep you on your toes. I love you too much to lose you, either."

Our foreheads pressed together, and we sat there in silence. The cool breeze over the lake blew over us as we stared into each other's eyes with content. We exchanged small kisses now and then, fingers combing through one another's hair, nothing but each other as we basked in each other.

Eventually the horses drew us back to reality when another showed up. "There you guys are! Are you coming back to HQ anytime soon?"

Eren moved away and off of me, pulling me to my toes as I glared at four eyes. "Get out of here, shitty glasses. Don't make me kick your ass."

"Kinky! I'm not into pain, but okay!" I stood up and smacked the back of her head on my way to my horse. "Ow!" They continued to laugh.

"Get the hell out of here, Hanji. Me and Eren are going." I untied the reins and ran a hand over Black Beauty's nose. "Such a good girl. Yes. We're gonna take another trip back to the stables. Will a sugar cube and a half a carrot work? Or an apple?" I pulled a sugar cube from my pocket and fed it to her, kissing her nose before turning to Eren. "Well?"

"You're always so cute to watch when with your horse." He was smirking, that shitty brat.

"Get your ass over here and get on your horse, you brat!" My expression hardened.

He stumbled over and apologized. I winced and immediately went to apologize. "Sorry. Hanji just pisses me off. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I know they do."

My face softened up. "You're too good for me." A corner of my lips lifted into a half smile, and a flush crept up my face.

"I don't know about that, Lee." He gave me a lopsided grin.

I walked to him with my horse and lifted myself on my toes, lightly pressing my lips against his cheek. "You _are_ , Eren. I'm five years your senior. I'm surprised you even have feelings for me. I've done bad things, and I've seen bad things, and yet I _still_ have you and Isabel around."

Sadness clouded his features. "I've seen and done bad things, too. Even worse things were done to me by someone I thought I could trust, someone I thought I loved and loved me in return. I understand you more than anyone else could. So please; Levi, don't say things like that again. Not to me."

Terror overtook me, and I knew it mirrored in my eyes. "Oh fuck, I'm _sorry_ , Eren. I shouldn't have said that. I'm- goddammit. _I'm so fucking sorry._ " My eyes swam with tears as he fought them back.

"I forgive you, Lee. I'll always forgive you. You're everything to me. You and Izzy are all I care about in this world. Everybody else; they're second place in my list of people. Hell, not even that. They're _last_ place. I don't spend as much time with them as I do with you two. I love you, Levi. Levi and Izzy and Eren and Farlan. We're a family of four, forever and always." He kept a gentle voice through all of that, resting a hand on my hip as he kissed me slow.

When he pulled back, I whispered, "Forever and always. I love you, Eren."

Another soft kiss, and a whisper of an "I love you too, Levy-Levs" from him. I stepped back and mounted my horse, leading him back to the stables. We returned the horses and went to Hanji's lab.

"Four eyes! When is the expedition rescheduled for?"

"Two days time!" They popped from behind a large stack of books, a giant grin plastered on their dusty face.

"I literally just sent you back to HQ five minutes ago. How in the world did you get back so fast?" I glared with a lifted brow, foot tapping on the hard floor with a soft **taptaptap**.

"I raced my horse as fast as it could go! He can go fast, I'd like to say! He's majestic when running, if I do say so!"

I shook my head. "Don't run your horse like that, Hanji! If you do, he'll never take you out of the walls. He'll be too frightened to move with you on him!"

"Awww! You're such a grouch, Mr Grinch!" I flicker their forehead again, and they just laughed.

"Now, is the expedition date rescheduled?" I stepped back and continued tapping my feet.

"Four days time!"

I shook my head. "Got it. Let's go, Eren."

I walked us back to our room, and when we arrived Isabel was there waiting like a good girl, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Me and Eren sat with her, and we all talked until we passed out together on the bed, arms holding each other close. We were a content little family, a hole forever in our hearts. Love is a weapon; it can be used for good or for evil. It can help you fight to keep others close, or it can push them all away. Love is a shield. People can hide behind it and pretend to be happy and fine when they interact with others, but behind closed doors of their homes, things can go all sorts of directions. Love is a dagger, welded deep into the hearts of every living thing. No one can hide from it or run from it. It's always there, following you. To some people it's a curse. To others it is a blessing. I'm one of those people who find it a blessing, but I'm also one who thinks of it as a curse.

My mother died. Eren lived his childhood being molested and abused protecting his sister. Isabel watched her twin suffer for years. Hanji watched a lot of her friends die, and her family as well. Armin and Mikasa and a lot of the cadets lost their families somehow.

No one was safe, but love is a miracle that every wants to find while we are still confined in these hard times. No one wants to die alone. No one wants to be completely forgotten. All we had was each other. This world we lived in relied on these underrated and overrated emotions. And that's how it's always been since I could remember.


End file.
